


A Lot More Action

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets rewarded for getting glasses. (Follow up to 'A Little More Conversation'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot More Action

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any profit off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Is porn. You have been warned. So if you're at work, you may want to wait until you get home. Happens the day after 'A Little Less Conversation'.

Ed set his new glasses down on the table as Alfons closed the door behind them and took off his coat.

"There. Was that so bad?"

Ed eyed him.

"I believe that there was something about picking up where we left off before we went to get them?"

"Yes, I believe there was," Alfons agreed blandly.

Ed was on him in a flash, grabbing a fistful of the front of Alfons' shirt and yanking him down lower so their lips could meet.

"Mmph!" Alfons oh-so-eloquently stated before spinning Ed around so that Ed was the one against the door.

"Wha?" was all Ed managed to get out before Alfons reclaimed his mouth, aggressively pushing his tongue past Ed's teeth into his mouth, while undoing the buttons of Ed's own coat.

Ed moaned into the kiss, head tilted back, letting his tongue dance with Alfons' as he tried to shrug out of his coat, feeling much too warm all of a sudden.

Once Ed's coat was finally out of the way--a hazy part of Alfons' mind still capable of rational thought wondering when and how that happened--Alfons moved on to nibbling and licking Ed's neck, encouraged by Ed's gasps and whines.

"Tease," Ed gasped out, tilting his head to one side to give Alfons better access to his throat. Alfons "Mm-hmm"ed his agreement before biting down gently and moving back up to Ed's ear, making him shiver.

At one point, he firmly held Ed's lower jaw in place with his head tilted back for more kisses like the one from the previous day. Somewhere during that, there was a bit too much of a spit exchange and he broke off coughing.

"Alfons? You okay?" Ed asked, sounding worried.

Alfons waved him off. "Ja. Just tried to breathe spit, that's all."

"Alri--" Ed's response was cut off by Alfons returning to what they had been so rudely interrupted from before returning to the nibbles.

After a few more minutes of that, Alfons decided that it was time to move to the couch because from the looks of things, Ed's legs weren't going to be able to hold him up much longer. For that matter, neither were his own.

His mouth moved back to Ed's as he maneuvered them over to the couch. Ed "mmm"ed happily, before letting out a startled squawk when Alfons pushed him down onto the sofa before settling himself, straddling Ed's lap and going back to kissing while unbuttoning Ed's vest and shirt.

Ed "hmm"ed, before returning the favor with Alfons' shirt, which resulted in a tangling of arms and a slight growl of frustration from Alfons. "Hold still."

Ed obeyed while Alfons completed his task and shoved Ed's clothing down off his shoulders, moving his arms only when needed to aid in getting them off. Once his top half was bare, he went back to unbuttoning Alfons' shirt and pushing it off _his_ shoulders.

Alfons nipped at Ed's ear before lightly grinding his crotch against Ed's, resulting in Ed gasping and arching his back to get closer to Alfons and more contact. Alfons worried at Ed's ear for a moment more, trying to ignore Ed's panting and whimpers before giving up and going after his mouth again.

Ed squirmed a bit and made needy noises while lightly clawing at Alfons' chest a bit with his left hand, simply keeping his right pressed against it. Alfons bit down on Ed's lower lip in response, quickly following up with a harder grind of his hips.

The noise Ed made was incoherent but the message conveyed by the bucking of his hips was perfectly clear.

Alfons decided to torment Ed a little more before giving in and leading him to the bedroom. He switched to nibbling, biting, and licking the other side of Ed's neck.

Ed gasped, panting more, and starting to become more than a little light-headed. "Pl-please? Bedroom? Now?"

Alfons grinned wickedly against Ed's skin. "What, this not good enough for you?"

"Nngh..." moaned Ed as Alfons hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Alfons decided to take pity on him before he turned into Ed-mush and got up, drawing Ed to his feet and then steering him towards the appropriate door, dealing with the buttons and zippers of their pants along the way.

They had just about reached the bed when Ed tripped and cursed. "Damn shoes in the way..."

"I'll deal with them," Alfons said, performing said feat by dint of gently pushing Ed into a seated position on the bed and pulling them off his feet without bothering to try to undo the laces and repeating the actions with his own.

Ed pounced Alfons while he was still bent over, making him fall over with a "Whoomf!".

"My turn," he purred. "You've spent more than enough time looming over me."

"All right," Alfons agreed, as Ed kicked off his pants, which were still clinging to his lower legs and finished removing Alfons' for him. He then pulled off their underwear, with Alfons bracing himself and arching his lower body off the bed to assist with the removal of his.

Unclothing complete, Ed positioned himself so that _he_ was now straddling _Alfons_.

"Now," he whispered, "it's time for me to get even for all the teasing you did earlier."

"Really," Alfons replied, right before Ed took one of his nipples in his mouth and gently bit down on it.

He gasped and arched, grasping the back of Ed's neck with one hand, the other fisted in the blanket.

Ed licked it and then moved on to Alfons' throat, biting and licking at it.

"Really," he confirmed.

Now it was Alfons who was gasping and moving his head back to allow easier access. Ed didn't spend long at it though. He was too impatient to play this game for long and fumbled around the drawer of the nightstand for the oil bottle after about five minutes.

He slicked up two fingers and inserted them to prep himself, moaning with need, all the while. Alfons watched him from below, admiring the way Ed's head was tilted back, showing the curve of his throat.

_He'll need to keep the collar of his shirts buttoned up for the next few days,_ a corner of his mind noted idly, while he got himself ready.

"Ready?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes," Ed replied, before guiding Alfons' erection into himself.

Alfons let out an inarticulate whine at the feeling of Ed clenching around him, barely restraining himself from bucking as Ed lowered himself slowly until he was all the way in.

After waiting a moment to give them both time to adjust, Ed slowly and sensuously rolled his hips.

Now _both_ of Alfons hands were fisted in the blankets, while he fought with his self-control to not move, and above all, not come too soon.

Ed smirked at the effect he was having on his lover, and sped up his pace for a few seconds before going back to the slower one he started off with.

" _Ahh_!" Tried as he could, Alfons couldn't resist one buck.

Ed bit back a gasp as _just_ the right spot was hit and continued his actions.

"Not sure how m-much more of this I can take," Alfons gasped.

Ed paused for a moment to lean over and kiss Alfons. "I don't think I'm good for much more either."

"Don't stop!" Alfons pleaded, bucking up into Ed more.

"I won't."

Now Ed stepped up the pace, all thoughts of teasing and taking his time gone and just wanting to _finish_ before he exploded. Or worse, wore himself out enough too much.

Alfons gave up any appearance of self-control, grabbed Ed's hips and started bucking madly.

"Edward, I--" His back arched as he finally hit climax. " _Nngn_!"

Feeling Alfons go was enough for Ed to do so as well. " _Ohhh_!"

He flopped forward, like a puppet with its strings cut, barely remembering to make sure his forearms hit the bed on either side of Alfons so he wouldn't land on him. "You okay?"

"Ja," Alfons responded, a rather glazed look in his eyes.

"Okay."

Alfons blinked blearily for a moment, squinting at Ed. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Just _how_ did your ponytail survive all that? It's... well, not as good as it was before we started, but it's better than it usually is."

"Heh. Well, you _did_ leave my hair alone for once, if you'll recall..."

"Ah. That would explain it then," Alfons agreed.

Ed groaned as he carefully levered himself over to one side, to flop onto his back. At the moment, he was too tired to care that he was a sweaty, sticky mess, and he rather suspected that Alfons was in the same state.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Love you too, Alfons."


End file.
